


Tentang Remedy dan Demam Tinggi

by Lunarea



Series: +15 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Saat sakit, yang Remedy ingin hanya Lukas, sup telur, dan dekap hangat yang nyaman.
Relationships: Lukas Kalandra/Remedy Ananta
Series: +15 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_“Maaf mendadak ya, Lukas._ Urgent; _yang meninggal masih teman dekat Mas sama Mbak waktu SMA. Nggak enak kalau nggak datang. Mbak usahakan pulang secepatnya, kok. Abby ada yang jaga, kan?”_

_“Iya, Mbak. Nggak apa-apa. Abby lagi nginep di rumah Menteng dari Jumat kemarin, nggak masalah.”_

_“Dia tinggal minum obat sekali lagi habis makan malam. Kalau rewel, marahin aja. Suka susah makan anak itu.”_

_“Siap, Mbak.”_

Suara percakapan itu hanya samar-samar ia tangkap. Demam tinggi membuat segala-galanya terasa jauh, asing. Panas yang menggigil. Dingin yang membakar. Remedy mengerang pelan dari balik selimut tebalnya.

Seharian ini ia terkapar di tempat tidur. Demam, lalu batuk disertai radang tenggorokan. Memang, kondisinya sudah tak fit dari minggu lalu. Kombo kelelahan dan cuaca buruk, untung Ibu memaksa ia pulang tiga hari lalu. Walau berakhir tumbang, paling tidak ada yang urus.

Hanya saja, malam ini bukan Ibu yang menunggui.

Ia membuka mata saat mendengar pintu kamar terbuka. Lukas melangkah masuk dengan wajah khawatir.

“Jangan ceramahin saya,” adalah hal pertama yang Remedy utarakan tanpa menunggu. “Sakit kepala. Nggak butuh kamu ngomel.”

“Asal kamu nggak susah makan, saya nggak bakal ceramahin kamu,” tanggap Lukas seraya duduk di tepi kasur. Tangan besarnya meraba kening Remedy, terasa sejuk ketika telapak itu menyentuh kulitnya.

“Saya makan asal bukan bubur buatan Ibu. Nggak enak, nggak ada rasa.”

Lukas tersenyum kecil. “Kamu mau makan apa?”

“ _Egg drop soup_ yang kamu bikin.”

Ia tahu Lukas tahu kesukaannya. Sekali pria itu membuatkannya sup telur—dulu, di satu hari di setahun lalu, di situasi yang mirip begini namun mereka belum jadi _apa-apa._ Ia masih mengecap rasanya, rindu lezatnya.

“Ya udah, saya masakin.” Pria itu mengelus pelan surai hitam Remedy—sedikit lembab karena keringat, semoga Lukas tak keberatan. “Kamu tidur dulu aja. Kalau udah jadi, saya bangunin.”

Tak perlu disuruh pun, rasanya Remedy tak sanggup menahan beban di sepasang kelopaknya. Denyut menyiksa di pelipisnya masih tak bosan singgah. Ah, lelah. Matanya terpejam belum lagi Lukas menyelinap dari pintu yang setengah terbuka.

Sakit kepala. Tenggorokan pun ikut berulah. Disusul dengan mimpi-mimpi tak menenangkan. Bangun salah, tidur tak jauh beda. Waktu terasa berdetak lebih lama, seakan memang sengaja ingin menyiksa.

Ia hanya ingin terlelap sebentar saja. Sebentar saja, tanpa mimpi buruk mengganggu, atau keringat mengucur dari pelipis sampai dagu.

Detik beker di nakas seperti gema mengintip di mulut gua.

Tik. Tok.

Tik. Tok.

Tik. Tok.

_Tik. Tok._

_Jangan berisik, sebentar saja..._

_“Re, bangun.”_

Rasanya seperti baru sedetik namun juga seabad ketika Lukas kembali. Ia paksa lagi matanya membuka. Heran, begitu saja melelahkan, terengah-engah. Tak ia tolak lengan-lengan Lukas yang membantunya duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

Semangkuk sup telur lantas disajikan di atas meja lipat kecil, hati-hati diletakkan di atas kasur—mengepul, masih panas. Sayang sekali hidung Remedy tersumbat sehingga tak bisa membaui aroma yang pasti menggugah selera.

“Bisa makan sendiri atau perlu saya suapin?” Nada itu menggoda— _dan sukses membuatnya merona._

“Nggak usah ngeledek. Saya cuma sakit sedikit, masih bisa nonjok kamu kalau saya mau,” ucapnya setengah kesal. Ia meraih sendok bebek porselen dan mulai menyuap—tak lupa ditiup lebih dulu agar tak terbakar lidahnya.

Satu desahan pelan keluar dari bibirnya kala hangat mulai menyelimuti. Rasa yang ringan dan menyegarkan, yang membuat nyaman— _yang dirindukan_. Satu sendok disusul dua, lalu tiga. Perutnya lebih cepat kenyang saat sedang tak sehat, tapi kali ini tak ada mual yang mengganggu seperti saat makan siang tadi.

“Enak, Re?”

Remedy mengangguk. “Tapi saya kenyang.”

“Sedikit lagi, kelinci.”

Ia menggeleng. “Kenyang.”

_Maaf, ya, Lukas. Kau harus maklum. Bisa habis setengah mangkuk pun sudah bagus._

Dua butir obat jadi penutup makan malam hari ini. Setelahnya, Lukas membantu mengganti kaosnya yang mulai basah dengan keringat. Remedy boleh bernapas lega—dengan hidung masih tersumbat, ironisnya—ketika kepalanya kembali rebah di atas bantal. _Akhirnya._

Dan, jemari itu kembali membelai helai demi helai rambutnya. Kali ini, bahkan Lukas ikut berbaring di sisinya. Remedy tak berpikir dua kali untuk beringsut ke dekap pria itu.

“Kamu nginap?” tanyanya dengan suara sedikit parau.

“Kalau ayah-ibu kamu udah pulang, ya saya juga pulang,” jawab Lukas.

“Nggak boleh.”

Ia mendengar dengkusan pelan, kemudian tawa kecil singkat. “Kenapa?”

“Kamu di sini aja sama saya.”

Satu kecupan hinggap di puncak kepalanya. “Harusnya kamu manja-manja begini nggak waktu sakit aja.”

“Huh. Jangan harap.”

Lagi-lagi satu kecupan; satu di keningnya, satu di pipinya, satu di ujung hidungnya.

Lalu, kedua netra gelap itu menatapnya dengan lembut.

_Dengan penuh cinta._

Selebihnya, yang bisa diingat hanyalah ia tertidur di dalam rengkuh hangat kekasihnya.

*

“Lukas ketiduran, Ayah.”

Laras hampir melepas tawa geli melihat suaminya yang melotot kaget. Kalau saja tak ada dua orang yang tengah pulas-pulasnya tertidur, tentu gelak itu tak akan sudi ia bendung.

“Ketiduran—harus dibangunin, lah—”

“Ssst!” Wanita itu menepuk lengan pria di sisinya, yang kini ikut melongok ke dalam kamar. “Biarin aja! Orang udah pulas begitu. Kalau Lukas dibangunin, Adek juga pasti kebangun. Udah, ah. Biarin mereka. Kita tidur juga aja, yuk.”

Abimana, suaminya, kekasih hatinya selama berpuluh tahun, tak terlihat rela. Namun, Laras tahu bagaimana pria itu— _tahu ia tak akan sampai hati mengusir Lukas yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan Remedy dalam pelukan, yang juga sama pulasnya._

_Aman dan nyaman._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on fb, tapi kayaknya sayang kalo nggak dimasukin sini.

Sinar mentari pagi mengintip malu-malu dari sela tirai abu-abu. Lukas dengan malas membuka mata, mendapati ia berada di kamar Remedy. Semalam ia dimandatkan untuk menjaga anak itu sementara ayah dan ibunya pergi melayat. Sedang sakit, ibunya khawatir meninggalkan sendiri.

Niatnya, begitu mereka pulang, Lukas pun turut kembali. Nyatanya, ia jatuh tidur dan tak terbangun sampai pagi. Tak ada yang membangunkan; ia tebak Mbak Laras tak akan tega mengusirnya tadi malam.

Ia masih ada di posisi yang terakhir ia ingat. Masih berbaring di kasur luas itu dengan si empunya kamar bergelung nyaman di dalam lindungan lengan-lengan kokohnya. Pemuda itu masih tampak pulas; Lukas tak bisa tak tersenyum melihat wajah polos itu.

Semalam demamnya cukup mengkhawatirkan. Remedy tak pernah bilang kalau sedang sakit. Dulu, patah kaki. Sekarang, demam tinggi. Walau lega ia ada di rumah dan bukan luntang-lantung sendirian di apartemennya, tetap saja. Kadang ingin rasanya menawarkan diri untuk tinggal serta menemani Remedy, namun tak mungkin. Bisa-bisa ia digorok Mas Abi.

Jemari menyibak surai pendek yang menutupi kening Remedy, lantas ia meraba, memastikan demamnya masih ada atau sudah hengkang. Kulit di bawah telapaknya terasa lebih hangat dari biasa, namun tak lagi membakar. Hanya sisa-sisa. Pemuda ini akan kembali berdiri tegap dalam sekejap saja.

_ Masa manja-manja Remedy akan segera kadaluarsa, _ ia sedikit kecewa menyadari hal itu.

Kembali jemarinya menyentuh helai rambut hitam itu, membelainya penuh sayang. Manik gelapnya menatap wajah Remedy lekat-lekat. Dua alis tebal membingkai mata yang ketika terbuka akan berwarna cokelat terang—ia warisi warna itu dari ibunya. Turun ke bawah, hidung mancung. Turun lagi, bibir warna merah muda. 

Tangan Lukas menangkup pipi Remedy, merasakan kulit halus yang menggelitik. Ia mengelus, lalu mencium keningnya. Lalu mengelus lagi. Lalu mencium lebih dalam. Ada hangat meresap, entah dari demam atau Remedy memang selalu sehangat itu.

_ Seperti secangkir cokelat panas, kadang sedikit pahit namun membahagiakan. _

“Kamu nggak bisa diem banget.”

Ah, ia terbangun. Seperti putri yang dibangunkan oleh kecupan pangeran saja anak ini.

Sepasang bola mata cokelat terang menatapnya. Sayu, penuh kantuk. Lucu sekali. Gumaman pelan terdengar dari pemuda itu saat Lukas mengecupnya lagi, kini di puncak kepala.

Dan, sekali lagi, ia tatap wajah itu. Yang telah ia kenal sejak dulu. Yang ia perhatikan dari masih bocah kecil kesepian sampai sebesar ini. Semanis ini. Serupawan ini.

Yang tak bosan-bosan ingin selalu ia lihat. Yang membuat hatinya mencelos ketika berpaling.

Yang ketika ia sadar, ia sudah tenggelam jauh di lautan rasa. Ada satu nama yang berdetak bersama degup jantungnya.

“Saya sayang kamu.”

Dua netra cokelat terang. Tatapan malu-malu. Dua pipi sewarna apel ranum.

Lukas mengecup lembut bibir Remedy. Ada senyum terselip di antaranya.


End file.
